The Apparent Blessing
by Intimidating Cupcake
Summary: I recalled those moments of vulnerability. The desperation of me trying to find liberty in my time of need. Then reincarnation happened. With Furuya Rei as a brother, being an assassin, a friend, and not to mention an infiltrator to my favorite anime's evil syndicate—feigning naive innocence and sadistic cruelty at the same time—was NOT in my sweet not-so-innocent past mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the cover picture nor Detective Conan/Case Closed! I only own my OCs and this fanfic!**

 **WARNING: The first chapter will have some swear words but HOPEFULLY I won't include more on the upcoming chapters. Of course unless you let me. Which I would be grateful of. Very. Just letting you know by the way.**

 **...**

 **Aaanywaays, tell me your opinion in a review! I would love to hear how you think about the swearing issue, AND how you think about the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed and followed. Now! On to da' story~**

* * *

✖Chapter 1✖

* * *

 _When did it stop?_

I eyed the master piece in front of me. How can something be so beautiful? So imppecable. As if the skies were the canvas itself, the colours clashed with each other stunningly. The blue hue slowly dispersed, leaving the chosen coloration to mesmerize the world without its glow.

 _The routine. The cycle._

The warmth of my palm greeted my cheek as I shifted in my seat. The sensation was strangely reassuring. It gave me the comfort I desired. I closed my eyes, indulging the pleasure with immense satisfaction.

 _Why was I chosen? Why was it me who had to carry the burden?_

Darkness welcomed me. Black was all I could see. Silence engulfed me fully. I loved this state. The only time where I was exiled from the reality I despised. From the sickening life I loathed. It brought peace within me, soothing me with the silent music of serenity.

 _Our present self is merely an embodiment of our past choices. What who we are now is the results of our own choosing. If what who I am is because of the actions I made in the past, what did I do to attain such a punishment?_

A drawled bell pulled me away from my mental sanctuary with obnoxious idle chattering following it, much to my dismay. I sighed in frustration and made my way towards the school garden, ignoring the piercing glares and ridiculous murmurs of false rumours. I didn't understand why they would easily believe everything they hear. Isn't massacring a whole thug gang a bit far fetched? Even if I did, wouldn't the police come after me? Were they really that idiotic? Or was it simply common sense? Ugh, whatever. They wouldn't shut up even if I questioned it anyways.

 _Was it truly a punishment? Or was it fate? Was there no escape from the miserable path?_

I sat on the reserved bench in silence. The soft wind blew the strands of my shoulder leigh black hair, making it dance with delicacy. Everyday I would come here after school hours. The delightful shade the two trees provided was practically _meant_ for my time of pamper. I put on my earphones and smiled softly as I heard an all too familiar shrunken detective spoke. _Detective Conan_. One of the very few things that was actually quite pleasant in my dismal life.

 _Will I ever drift away from the supposed path? Were there no other scenarios on how my play should end?_

A laugh nearly escaped me. This was why I couldn't get enough of watching them. Their life—They looked so happy. Everything, possibly the world went against them and yet they still managed to form a smile visible for everyone to see. They were willing to sacrifice themselves, throw their lives away just like that for the sake of others they care about, for the ones they loved. I envied them. The feeling of love was never given to me nor had I ever given anyone any. Family was a lost memory. Friends were a futile dream. And love was a mere myth, never to be sought.

 _I first doubted the possibility. The possibility of me living the life I always fantasized._

The air pressure shifted around me. On instinct I put up a blank face, covering any traces of undoubtable fear, and tightened my hold on my phone. The shadows drew near, every step they took sent me on edge. I knew who they were, and the fact I knew terrified me. My mind went overdrive, going through all of the possible escape routes and the consequences of each action. My jaw tightened itself as my heart pounded erratically in both fear and rage. I was definitely not in the mood of another beat up session.

 _To have someone to protect. To care. To love._

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice one of them reaching out to me and pulled me harshly along with them. I cursed mentally, scolding myself for rectlessly letting my guard down. Despite my impotent state, I was not going down without a fight. Or so you thought.

 _And to have someone, who'll do the exact same._

I jerked backwards, stopping our movement abruptly, and made a run for it. If I fought all of them alone, my lost will be assured. 6 VS 1, what did you expect? They're fucking cowards. Best lure one of them, right?

 _The heavenly feeling was indeed a bliss. It made me wonder, if I were to change a single step in my evolvement, will I still be able to experience the feeling?_

For a split second, I thought I succeeded on escaping. That is until one of them kicked my back. Hard. I groaned as the pain slowly crept through my bones and faced my current opponent. Lyla, the gang's brute. Oh, this was going to be troublesome.

 _If I were to skip a single hindrance, will I still be able to arrive at this particular point in my life?_

She aimed a kick towards my temple. My eyes widened as I recognized the move. Jeet Kune Do. This was definitely bad. I blocked the kick with my left arm, yet the force was still able to damage me rather severly. I groaned at the hammering reverberated feeling and aimed a round house kick to her side, only to be stopped by her bare hands. She held my hovering leg and yanked it harshly, causing me to yelp at the sudden pull. My body collided with the floor, and got dragged to a certain room. A closet. A janitor's closet. Hmph, typical.

 _The smallest voices can be major. Every single little detail, will be part of the bigger picture._

"So shit-head, let me tell you about my day. I first had to run around the yard for being 12 FUCKING MINUTES late, then rain started to pour, making my new bag goddamn wet, and do you know what else? Troy started to blabbering shit like—" So this is Trina. Lovely isn't she? Her topic was **so** interesting, I decided to cut her off.

"You know what, Trina? Let me tell you something that has an actual worth of knowing. I have absolutely no interest in how your day turned out. I have absolutely no interest in to even talk to you in this _once_ lovely day. And I have absolutely positively NO fucking interest in staying here for much long–"

 _SLAP!_ Like I said, lovely isn't she?

 _So was those years a hidden blessing? Was that what fate in stored for me?_

"As I was saying, before you **so** rudely interrupted me, I'm having a real bad shitty day so can you be a dear sweetheart and stand still so we can beat the fuck out of you?" She held her hand up, and grinned maliciously. I closed my eyes, already acknowledging my defeat.

 _Was it a reward...?_

"...Do I even have a goddamn choice?" This was pathetic. I know. _I_ was pathetic. Such a disgusting show of weakness. So defenseless. So weak. I _was_ weak.

 _If so...Was I lucky to be given it?_

Not being able to defend myself, to stand broad on my own two feet, to not have anyone ruling over you, to be utterly weak,

 _Yes... Yes I was._

was the biggest burden I could ever carry.

* * *

❦εїз❦

* * *

Hurt was an understatement. And yet the word still managed to define me.

Blood was evident on my skin. The crimson liquid didn't seem to want to stop from streaming down my body.

My skin were swollen with bruises, the purple colour decorating—no—tainting my pale skin as the spots throbbed on every movement.

I looked down, my uniform was tattered. Scarlet corrupted the once white cloth, gradually widening it's stain into a pool of red.

Nevertheless, I looked like a horrid mess.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as I felt the gentle wind greeted me once more. The cold feeling prickled my damaged skin, attempting to lull me into a calming slumber. Even at this state, nature never failed to cheer me. They were the only ones who even tried. I smiled tiredly and stared down the 4 floor tall building.

Yes, I was at the rooftop. Sitting casually on the edges.

It was my favourite place.

I had always contemplated whether or not to just take a step forward and fall. Just one harmless little step, and it will all be over. It's as easy as that. Yet something in me always seemed to pull me out of the thought. Always seemed to pursuade me into thinking my life has an actual worth. Always seemed to remind me of the atrocious punishment for suicide. Always seemed to encourage me to continue on. It was flattering really.

And that was what holding me back. The curiosity of what will the future unfold, of what will be the cause of my inevitable downfall, of what I will become. I thought,

I must continue. To see the ending of my tale.

"But will the wait really worth the satisfaction of knowing how your supposed tale end?"

I wipped my head around, frantically searching for the source until my eyes landed on a new figure. It was a boy, a child about 12 years old. He was wearing a donker turtleneck zipper sweater with lavender lines from the shoulders and down and had grey hair...or was it blue? Wait is that turquoise? Meh. It's not like I have anymore shit to give.

But the boy looked rather...weird...to say the least. He was wearing this metal rod headphones, red thin-framed glasses, and his cheeks were partially covered in what looked like some kind of metal sheet. **(A/N: Oh God I'M GREAT AT DESCRIBING YEAY)**

He grinned at me. His eyes glistened with the mischief he had in mind as the setting sun illuminated both of our figures. We stayed there, both absorbing each other's presence with the gushing wind ringing through our very ears. Until he spoke.

"Okay okay, I'm hot I know. So stop eyeing me up and down like that, pervert." I grimaced at his words. Why this little...fudge. Yeah, fudge.

"What? No. No no no NO! First of all, I'm not a pervert. Second of all, you can't just compliment yourself, that's just wrong. Third of all, who are you and what the f–um–I mean, _fluff_ are you doing here? Fourth of all, yeah you look average and all but seriously? A turtleneck zipper sweater? Can't you pick something cooler rather than a Japanese school gym uniform?" An irk mark appeared, which I was quite smug of, on his forehead as he replied.

"Well then blood hogger, First of all, you're acting like one. Second of all, if I'm doing it, then it's all good. Third of all, I will answer you that next. Fourth of all, my clothing does _not_ need any of your concern. Now! The answer of the third question..."

"You can call me Haki. Yoroshiku. I can tell you my name, though I cannot say about my nor your objective. Well I guess I can give you a hint. A huge one at that. All I could say now is that this will change your life drastically either for the better or worse. I guess it depends on how you play it." He explained vaguely.

"Haki...I can call you that? So it's not necessarily your real name. And what do you mean about my objective? Who are you to decide what my life goal is? And what will happen to me? Why and how do you know it?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. His explanation had holes, which I did **not** appreciate.

"Hm~ A suspicious quick-thinker observer type I see. You should do just fine at this rate. And yes, Haki is in fact **not** my real name but you needn't to know that. And about everything else? That is for I to know, and for you to find out." I was about to retort before I felt a sudden hard push on my already aching back.

He kicked me off the edge.

I scarcely grabbed the edge with a single hand and hissed lowly as my injured right arm began to quiver from the constant waves of pain. Was this it? Was **this** my so-called inevitable downfall? Was this my end? Shouldn't I be happy? I glared up to the smirking boy. How dare he tried to kill me. Or was I supposed to thank him? Oh this was confusing.

You think that's confusing? Think about what he said next, before he stomped at my poor trembling little fingers. The two bizarre words lingered around me for half a chocking moment before fading as I entered the suffocating depths of oblivion.

"Entertain me."

* * *

❦εїз❦

* * *

An infinite pool of darkness.

In what felt like an empty atmosphere—an empty abyss—was none other than the biting crisp frost of the resonating chills that surged into me. Everything felt numb, not a single muscle responded to my command. My body laid stiffly, longing the sensation of blood pumping with desired motion and adrenaline. I was left in a complete nerve-wracking silence, nothing dared to make a whisper. My inexplicable need to plunder for comfort and warmth in this familiar state was failing me, it was futile to even dream of contentment. In my coma-like state, I wondered, ransacking my memory lane as perplexity guided me throughly. What in the holy shit-iness happened to me?

The previous event was like a rushing blur, merely traversing me as it teased my ignorance. It ran away, gradually getting further and further away from my mental grasp. Like a game of tag, an annoying one at that.

I focused my mind on yesterday's events, my mental palm slowly pursuing the runaway memory. Static images were appearing, recognizable voices were echoing. I was so close. Just a little more.

A clear image appeared.

I saw a girl. She looked awfully familiar. She was miserable. How did I know? I knew the girl. But who was she? Crimson covered her. Hair tangled with one another. Luminous amber eyes blankly stared down. She was calm. Composed. How?

The image changed.

The same girl, she was older. The same appearance, bloodier. The same expression, but it was cracking.

The image changed.

It was her again. She was trembling. Silent tears streamed down her delicate pale cheeks. She breathed in and out heavily, barely receiving the air she required severely. Scarlet coated her once again. She finally broke. Poor thing.

The image changed.

I saw her again. Inside a room. A closet. A janitor's closet. The same look, the same state. But she was calm again. Too calm. Deadly calm. Frightening.

The image changed.

A magnificent scenery. A rooftop. She was there, sitting on the edges. She was talking. To a boy. Who was he? They both stopped, and pivoted around to face me. Their penetrating gaze made me shrunk. They could see me? The boy smirked, and chuckled devilishly, sending chills down my spine as I shivered involuntarily. The girl merely stood there, eyeing me intently, then smiled at me warmly, a very different reaction compared to the person beside her. But as I was about to offer a smile back, the boy walked towards the girl, grinning maniacally while doing so,

And kicked her off.

I gasped in shock and instantly ran towards the hanging girl. I needed to save her! I needed to save...myself.

What...?

I swung my hand to grab hers, desperately praying to let God give her another breath to inhale, another day to survive, another chance to live. But the girl wanted none of it.

She retracted her hands quickly, not giving me a chance to at least graze a finger. My eyes widened, a shrill of cry stuck at my throat, chocking me in my own voice of shock. Every second of her body nearing the ground tormented me into jumping after her. But my body didn't oblige. It wouldn't. I knew that very second, that the imminent gruesome scene I was about to witness will plague me greatly.

And I was right.

It was horrendous.

The scent of fresh metallic liquid attacked my nostrils, seemingly wanting to suffocate me with its humongous quantity as a serious advantage. The echoing crack of shattering bones made me cringe every time the sound bounded back to me. The desolation of my palm, the coldness of it, made me reminisce every second of the dreadful incident, reminding me of why the girl was not able to live a second longer.

They were all haunting me.

The boy guffawed, fascinated on how I took in the calamity. He walked towards me, gradually closing the needed gap between us. I trembled. Was he going to kill me? Who was he? Get me out of here. Move dammit! My legs were wobly, it was as if his single presence was more than enough to disfunction me. He grinned maliciously, his mad eyes unnerving me more than ever, and spoke.

"Wake up~"

My eyes snapped open. The consciousness I craved for came back to me, with all five senses in me complying to my will once again. It was just a dream, I chanted. Yes...that dream. That nightmare of a dream. That...memory. Memory...? It really...happened...? Literally everything came to a halt as my brain came to a sudden conviction.

I died.

Clutching my thudding chest, I anticipated the quickening rhythm underneath my ribcage, signifying the soul I was permitted to possess yet again. Upon hearing the steady beat, vast relief washed over me as my lungs let out a deep breath I held un-knowingly.

I was alive.

.

.

.

 _Again_.

I felt tremendous joy, flowing from my very core to the tips of my lips as I grinned widely. Never had I ever imagined me sustaining death itself. It was an incredible feeling. The rippling glee trying to implode out of my skin as my body shook uncontrollably.

I inhaled deeply, drawing in every air my lungs could muster, but coughed violently right after. It was unexpected, where was the fresh clear moist oxygen I wished for? Taking its place was the unfortunate murky combination of carbon monoxide and smoke our loving society was able to produced. What was happening? Where was I? In my coughing fit, I wasn't able to discern the panic cries of a teenage boy, asking me what in the world made my condition. That is until I looked to my side.

Now, this is where things get...fucked up.

Crouching there, concern radiating off of him as he drew little circles on my back with a soothing hand. He smiled reassuringly at me, not noticing the simultaneous pause every organ in me made. I could've sworn for a moment there, my brain seemed to turn itself off with me forgetting how to operate this thing we call: a body. All because of this bizarre, bewildering, heart-pausing, breath-hitching, once in a life time, brain-pounding, unimaginable, squeal worthy, muscle-tensing, wasn't likely to happen, life changing meeting.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I first met my brother. Introducing, Furuya Rei.

* * *

❦εїз❦

* * *

 **(A/N: OH GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER. 3255 words! A NEW RECORD YEAY! Well this was definitely one way to reduce boredom. And a good way to practice too! I'm on a "refreshing stay at me family's hometown" and God you have no idea how boring it is here. Help meh.**

 **If you didn't realize (which you probably didn't nor cared), I've always always ALWAYS wanted to write these kind of things. Ya know where people get stuck into an anime world. That's like literally my dream OUR WORLD IS SO BORING FOR FLUFF SAKE.**

 **By the way, sorry if there are some grammar/spelling mistakes somewhere in there. English is not my first language so bare with me m'kay? And hopefully you weren't confused by the italics paragraphs thing.**

 **Now, about that suicide thing.**

 **This is probably me being paranoid, and hopefully you guys aren't miserable enough to actually end your lives. But please, if you're having major depression or are living through your own definition of hell, please forget about everything I said regarding the problem. I know suicide is a serious thing and loads of people are having second thoughts about it, but motivating those people is the LAST thing I wanna do. I included that paragraph just to add more effect for the readers and to help people picturing her situation and mental state more clearly.**

 **Just remember guys, everyone is grieving in their own ways. You're not alone. Be strong, continue on, endure your pain, and make it to power.**

 **Love ya!** ❤️ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan/Case Closed! I only own my OCs and this fic!**

 **WARNING: Language. Yep, I couldn't help it.**

* * *

 ** _RESPONSE TO_ TheDarkKunoichi: Thank you for being my first reviewer! It really means a lot to me. Those italic paragraphs would be explained later in the story, so I'm sorry that it's a bit confusing. Man, it's been 4 months since I updated and the guilt is killing me ;_; **

**_RESPONSE TO_ starthedetective: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE:( And yeah, I've been craving for Detective Conan reincarnation fics because honestly, I'm running out. Thank you for the compliments! It means so so much to me.**

* * *

 **What's your opinion in this story? Tell me in a review! I would love to see all your thoughts and opinions whether of my writing, the plot itself, or anything really. And if there are any mistakes somewhere in there, feel free to mention it!**

* * *

✖Chapter 2✖

* * *

 _5 years later. . ._

I mused at the cold yet contented atmosphere of mid-October. The cascading fiery leaves veiled the ground around me, with the wind traveling in gushes, seemingly to have no intention of momentary intervals as my skin reacted to the pleasuring contact, creating goosebumps. I looked amidst the orangey languid clouds, the nostalgic sensation protruded from the back of my mind, making little faint tingles smear my once again beating heart. The blankness I had was quite convenient—convenient enough to let me marvel the wonders of autumn in awe without any mental interruptions. It had been approximately 5 years since my apparent reincarnation. 5 years since my entrance through this dimension.

I had recovered from the shock rather quickly despite me visiting death's porch was not an everyday happening. Of course the abrupt panic attack and hyperventilating raised my current brother; Rei-nii's concern, I was still somewhat able to reassure him and mostly myself that my condition was not worth worrying, for I was _fine_. Yeah, just fineeee.

Oh fuck me.

Though as time went on, the ecstasy of being given the miracle of a restart never left me as the attainment continued to praise itself whenever it had the chance to do so; which was always. It made me had an unwavering respect that I'd never knew I'll have. Every breath that I drew, every step that I took, every morning that I woke up to, was precious enough to let me realize the severity of what we call: a life.

And to think I used to be suicidal.

But that was a different matter entirely.

Life as Furuya Naomi was quite acceptable—scratch that, it was blissful. You see, the average life of an average infant—being loved, cared, and cherrished for—was not quite what I lived by as Adelynn Herman. Happiness wasn't always on the other side of every corner, let alone abundance. But that was to be expected. I was far too engaged on my own individual survival and dealing those crawled up fucktards from hell. Thus actually enjoying the cherrys of life was never really considered as an essential in the first place (except for the fact of Detective Conan but you know what I mean).

And have I mentioned that I got shrunk as well?

It was quite the experience.

I had to admit, being reduced physically into a 3 year old child often grated my nerves but it was tolerable, I suppose. Thanks to dear Haki over there, I now comprehend and experience first-handedly the dreaded pain of underestimation, belittlement, and the struggles of maintaining an innocent naive charade Conan had to suffer. There certainly were times where I had to put in every energy I had to refrain myself from rolling my eyes and/or cursing profanities whenever they overdid the kiddy treatment. Funny how my own effort of deceit was able to exhaust me so terribly. It took me a fair amount of time for me to finally condone the infuriating act. And the fact that my brother was one of the smartest and not to say—sharpest characters in the series, didn't ease the trouble either. You wouldn't believe how many times he'd–

"Nao-chan!"

Speak of the devilish angel.

The second of hearing his voice churned my heart with undeniable excitement. I stood up and bounded towards him. My now brown hair bounced at every step I took, equally as jumpy as I was. I know I said that I had to keep an innocent _charade_ , but I couldn't help it. His mere presence was enough to make me feel all giddy and child-like. Not very mature, considering my real age of living in both worlds but come on.

"Rei-nii!" I cheered, glomping the man with a bear hug. He crouched down to meet my level and welcomed his warmth to my own. As I took in his scent I was captivated on how comforting his held was. The lulling feeling of security being mixed with endearment submerged my senses for all I could think was a way to make up for our lost times. Yet I knew, him being here was more than enough to appease me from the necessity. I let go of him gently, and met his eyes, my lips still curled into a smile as I saw the evident relief in his eyes. He was home.

"Okairi." I extended my hand excitedly, anticipating the gesture I'd been longing for.

"Tadaima." He chuckled and shook it firmly, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb while doing so. I had always loved these minor things we did. Nothing grand but able to carve every second of it deeply within me. It always fascinated me on how he managed to show me just how much his affection was in the simplest ways. They'd never show this in the series. Who would've thought that the supposedly cold hearted brilliant infiltrator of the organization with the cheerful smile as only a front could be a loving over protective caring brother?

 _Could_ _be_.

I had never forgotten the fact that I was a mere extension. A last minute addition that was fortunate enough to be allowed into the world. I knew very well that if I either disappeared, or hadn't came here the first place, the series wouldn't give a damn. The constant reminder was too much of an ordeal for me to handle alone. Solitude was so accustomed to me, that whenever the wall breaks, the shattered pieces will either stab the remnants of the broken, or continue to stay damaged until solace was brought upon me.

But that was why I loved him.

I was compelled to dawn that my existence in the world had no use of whatsoever and yet, he always made me feel as if his world _was_ me. He managed to evaporate those volatile reminiscence of lonesome as soon as his eyes met mine. He was my guardian, my aid. My first and forever will be family. To me, that was enough. To me, we were enough.

I was sure I had a brother complex on him at some point.

Well he had been my favorite character after all.

I blinked away the unshed tears that glazed my eyes from recollecting. What was wrong with me? Pursing my lips, I gave him a shaky smile in order to keep myself from faltering. I wouldn't want to give him the image of a weak 8 year old cry baby now would I? Though I was sure that he saw through me as he smiled apologetically at me. I myself didn't know what to feel right about now. I knew I was being underestimated as a clingy child (which I kinda was), but the big big foolish immature side of me didn't really mind the treatment. Sigh, I was disgusted by myself for even considering about accepta–

"Did you miss me?" He asked, smoothing the locks of my hair gently. Okay, scratch everything I said, his touch was too lulling for it to end.

"You think?" I joked and grabbed his unoccupied hand, squeezing it softly. It was as if I was determine to never let him go again. Ha, as if that was possible.

"Gomene, Nao-chan. My boss had some extra work for me to deal with. But I'm here now." He feinged a chuckle. I could tell. The strain was accentuated by the amount of times I had been fooled by his act. Yes, there were plenty of times where I was fooled by his facade. Heck, I was only able to distinguish whether he was lying or not about 2 months ago. It was an obvious fact, he was a great actor. Perfect for an infiltrator. The differential from his genuine tone was so slim to the extent of him being able fool the bests effortlessly. His emotions weren't radiant, resulting others to judge his supposed nature through his deceiving words and actions. His art of deceit capabilities were incredible. I couldn't help but wonder how he'd acquired such a talent. He had never mentioned anything specific about his work regardless, and I'd never pressured him either.

Okay, that was a total lie—how did you think I achieved my goal of telling whether he was lying or not?

Hint: Black Organization Confession Attempts.

Yeah, that was more of an answer than a hint but you know what I mean. I knew my efforts would be in vain for he was competent enough to fool my oh so oblivious self, but it _was_ intriguing to see the imperceptible flinches whenever I pried into the private matter. Seeing his slight agitation made me quite glad and relieved. He wasn't able to lie flawlessly upon facing me, meaning that he still felt the tinge of guilt of lying to his one and only _beloved_ little sister. Though I had to admit, it was a nice alternative of practicing. Sensing uneasiness, observing suspicious body language, processing every information to the very limits, all was concealed in artificial childish stupidity and naiveness. I had always been like this, taking advantage of all situations in order to keep moving onward. Same goes for those years of getting beat up. Every technique they used were laced in my memories, every attempt of me escaping was turned into a sparring session, and every loss was merely for increasing my pain tolerance. I was able to neglect every sense of pride within me in order to feign distress and inferiority, resulting me to capture them off-guarded despite any situation. We were different—on both level and game. I was improving on every defeat. And they were stuck. Stuck in their own rocketing cockiness and exaggerated confidence. How sad.

I was sneaky then, and I was also now. Little did they know that in this innocent vulnerable little girl lies a sneaky brilliant bastard within. Every living being has an imminent downfall, and theirs was a soon as my liberty be guaranteed. And this time, it wasn't merely for the satisfaction of revenge—it was for the sake of reassurance. The plan was set. All that was left was preparation.

I glanced up, noticing the sparkle Rei-nii emanated as he smiled widely, and discreetly smirked. Hmph, this was going to be fun~

* * *

❦εїз❦

* * *

But first! We wait.

"Naomi-chan! Are you even listening?!"

"H-hai! I am."

"Mou~ Don't test me, Naomi-chan~!"

"Sorry, Kioku-sensei."

"Aw~ You're so cute! Mi-chan" I twitched, feeling a protuberant vein pulsing in a concealed, barely conceivable rampage.

During these times, I always wondered how my span of respect to the prominent life everyone took possession would last. How the sudden need of bashing his head in with "Nippon's History Book 1" became an urgency I had yet to oblige. I couldn't help but be grateful at the miles of distance separating us. The internet works wonders. But also because of it, I too became a victim of that obnoxious voice of his. Kioku-sensei, my teacher, the sole subject of my contemplation on whether to break every rule I set and relieve me from the obligatory of "dismissing" him. We hadn't even met him face to face; that kind of a test was too much for the little moral I had for him to handle. His teachings were all distributed throughout the web, with him providing us students education through his personal website and an app named Skypu. Everyday I would do the daily exercise he'd give to me with a 5 hour time-limit, and some days we would have a video call for 4 hours for him to explain everything that I was supposed to learn. And this was one of them. I couldn't say his contribution was beneficial—I mean apart from everything without the word Nippon: was child's play, quite literally. The only subject I was struggling on was Japanese Language, but I managed.

A good memory was indeed convenient,

but then again, also was a misfortune.

The particular incident replayed itself before my very eyes. The overwhelming pressure whom robbed her of a single soul engulfed me as I was left breathless. A comforting sensation that was only felt upon bathing in one's own warm blood, lingered around me with me shivering at the accuracy. The sickening hazy cold memory of watching her fingers twitch with the draining hope she had yet to let go—to unrealistically endure the damage she had taken and sustain the consciousness that ensured her own survival. She was in a conflict of life and death, though had she been given a chance, the results wouldn't consider itself as a miracle. Soon enough, the thought of seeing in the girl's point of view deserted me. Only then I realized.

The girl _was_ me. I had died.

I knew it was bad to reminisce—but all was late as the incident had already maimed me.

"You do realize that was like 10 years ago, right?"

What had been a surprise of an appearance didn't really nerve me the very least up to this moment. Instead, I took it in annoyance. Who wouldn't be upon facing him? _Haki_ , my supposedly murderer. Everything concerning him was so frustrating, I nearly held every ordeal against him. My perception of him alone was an enigma, let alone who he was to wield such an astonishing ability of sending me here. The rage I had to serve for him was not quite enough to actually hate him, though. It held much similarity to annoyance rather than pure hatred. The prevention was as perplexing as he was, much to my disliking. I tried to, I really did, daring myself to visualize his menacing grin from years back, but the thought always ceased before the rage even entered my sense of thinking. Maybe when death was sure to take plunder of my existence will I ever gather myself to loath him. To truly feel the burning sensation smearing my last of benevolence. But until then, not only do I have to brainstorm my way into his background, the task of enduring his bratty attitude on every walking moment was also an unfortunate I was lumped in. _Unfortunately_.

Days after the abrupt comprehension of this incredulous complex phenomenon (if I do say so myself) known as a _Dimensional_ _Swap_ , he had been with me since then. Though _pestering_ would be a better word to define it. All probable chances of peace and tranquility ceased as soon as his sarcastic remarks took the best of him.

And of course, me as well.

Long ago I concluded. His head didn't need to get bashed in—it needed to get blown up.

"5 years." I breathed my correction in a hushed tone, barely taking note of the explanatory the oblivious man provided me.

"And your problem is...?" He drawled.

"You." I countered.

"Exactly." He grinned as he knew my desperation of holding a glare. _What does that even mean?_ The intimidating gesture would've sent me pummelling him if it weren't for the single audience before me. Though had someone caught me staring into blank space, I would surely be questioned for none other than to descend their worries. For some reason I had some sort of idea about, his physical appearance could not be seen by any other humans apart from me. Beings as of animals seemed to perceive his presence but it was obscure whether they were merely noticing the difference of air pressure or if they could actually see him. I hadn't observed him very often but his way of tolerating the misfortune was never prominent enough for me to realize. He didn't seem to be lamenting over the lack of acknowledgment but I knew very well; one could conceal their grief and sorrow if they had the ability to do so.

"Was I really that scary? I mean, I merely took the life you presumably loathed and even sent you into your practical wonderland. Isn't a 'thank you' necessary considering all I'd done?"

"Yeah, you _simply_ murdered me in the least expected time, then showed me what the pavement road looked like with my blood and body decorating it oh so beautifully. My gratitude of you is inatonable."

"Inatonable? Is that even a word?"

"Shut it. My _God_ you're a goddamn piece of—"

"Naomi?" I twitched at the belated realization, late enough for me to regret not making my words more into a whisper than a toned down hiss. I was itching a face wall, I somewhat felt like a busted child from his stern call and the guilty feeling had neared me dangerously to the edge. This lifestyle was starting to get to me. And Haki's chant of "piece of what?" in the background, was very much not helping.

"Y-yes?"

"Who were you talking to?" _Crap_.

"Eh? What do you mean, Kioku-sensei? I didn't say anything?"

"Tell me the truth, Naomi."

"Kioku-sensei? Are you alright? You seem to be hearing things." Well, comment did seem to be rude in a way. And this is my teacher for god's sake. Maybe that's way he snapped.

"Are you kidding me?"

That was when I realized a cruciality.

"I-I'm sorry, Kioku-sensei"

". . . I expect you to know this behaviour can not be tolerated in my class and I would not hesitate to make you well behaved on my own if any similar action resolves in my class again. I appreciate you have good grades in this sistem of ours, but remember: I am not the one to be taken lightly. Do you understand me, Naomi?"

I blinked, dumbfounded by the former voice he suddenly altered throughout his brief lecture. It was faint—and fugitive—yet an undeniable spark was evidently laced upon his words in a deliberate attempt to catch my interest. This was a new one. Those seconds of his gaze surged me with an intimidancy far more greater than the ones I had encountered. I could sense the curiosity he held, penetrating me as though stripping me from the privacy and lies I held dearly. It was strange, a person wouldn't so easily use such a dark tone especially to a child and there wasn't a good enough of an excuse to get away with the matter despite any fractious demeanour. The moment my initial became one with his words, the way he addressed me in an obvious display of superiority and appliance of tremendous pressure, reverberated me with a pound of wariness. And he made sure my notice was definite, like a hint of caution in those innocent words of mere scolding.

This feature of him sent me fiddling back my moments with him.

"Yes. Kioku-sensei." I composed my voice, which I realized was a shitty move right after. I'd imagine a closed to tears girl and a pouting brat to deal with this predicament at hand. Yeah, it was that bad. How could someone even be scary through a freakin screen? I didn't realize how practiced it seemed my tone was—as if I was preparing my voice to avoid falter in a pressure worthy situation—only after it was committed. But then as I fantasized how a hole to stuck up my head in would actually be a respite in this particular situation, he laughed.

"It's okay Nao-chan~ Now! Let us continue with fractions, shall we?" He cheered, very much in character again. I hadn't considered him in any way of a threat for the time of our bonding. But then I realized, as I saw what confirmed my suspicion of his hostility, a potential threat to both our lives and the storyline, and—thought not likely—what possibly indicated his understanding of my situation.

All was miraculously revealed . . . in a single ghost of a smirk.

Though I adhere assumptions like this were completely volatile, risks weren't exactly in the things I consider avoiding. And not to say, my complete control over my brain just went flying out of the window, and so being prudent about my actions and responses didn't really register itself into my brain. But this kind of adrenaline, pulsing through me as every heartbeat reverberated almost painfully, kind of was addicting. Gon was right, as we face new obstacles in which our lives would be gambled, fear and excitement can both be what derives our courage to grow. I would no doubt regret this, oh well. My eyes met his and in this split second of interaction, I full on glared.

"We shall."

Haki was unperturbed, my attitude not suprising him the slightest.

 _Goddamn bipolar woman_ , he thought, staying silent as the two began to chatter. He wanted to scoff, as of now, their bickering meant nothing. Both claws had already come out, with no doubts and uncertainty restraining their lurch. Even though Kioku might not be a member, he was still bad news nonetheless. And his single companion was practically presenting him every secrecy she held. She was an idiot, he knew she craved for the thrill, even though all her life before this was filled of it. She had changed, when even did Adelynn mind all her beatings as training? He would've known, and she wouldn't have been chosen. Adelynn was miserable, and Naomi was covering it in futile reassurances. Was her pride really this ridiculous to the point she'd straight up lie to herself?

 _Fucking_ , he frowned, closing his eyes though refusing lethargy to sweep himself into a slumber, _goddamn bipolar woman._

* * *

❦εїз❦

* * *

 **(A/N: So I updated. Yeay. Okay, I know it has been like, what? 4 months? School has been** _ **wayyyyyy**_ **too cruel to me and the pressure from the national exam isn't really helping me for actually relaxing and finish this goddamn fanfiction. Oh God, and also this meant to be like 6000 words but then I cut it so I guess I have a half written chapter 3 now so hopefully, it won't take me** _ **that**_ **long to finish and publish it. To be honest if I decided to do that sooner, chapter 2 would probably be published like, about a month ago. But writing has been super hard for me, probably because I'm a little rusty from the lack of practicing. And hands down, I honestly think that this chapter is probably the worst I've done. So tell me what** _ **you**_ **think in a review! I'd love to hear your opinion on this and if you have any questions, ask away!**

 **This chapter was actually meant to be like a filler in the story so not many plot, and many many many explanation. Sorry if it's a little boring, if not, a lot. But hopefully, chapter 3 would be more interesting than this one hell of a chapter.**

 **Wish me luck on improving, guys! And wish me luck on surviving the long wait for movie 20 to have freakin English subtitles on. It's already October for fuck sake.)**

* * *

 _Fun fact:_

 _Did you know while I was writing the A/N, I was literally face-desking? Seriously, I FEEL SO BAD. Four months dude and I could've even published it faster!_


End file.
